When It All Comes Down
by DrazTiik X
Summary: Naruto's younger sister Nari is a pain. She always copies him and wants to be with him. But when it all comes down, Naruto realizes he loves her and will do anything to protect her. But will Sasuke be able to get his hands on her? Rated M to be safe.
1. Nari Uzumaki

A/N: Due to the fact that I'm lazy I didn't reread it. Sorry! Enjoy!

Nari's POV

"Get off me!" I yell at my older brother Naruto who was pinning me down to our thick white carpet. I squirm under him. My legs flail around like an out of control fan. My school uniform began to get wrinkly.

"Give me back my iPod!" Naruto yells. He pushes down all of his weight down on my thin wrists. I think I heard something crack.

"Gah! Ugh! Damn you Onii-chan! Get the hell off of me!" I yell as I kick him in his lower back. I thought maybe he would scream in pain and let go of me. Not very successful. He only pinned me down harder.

"Get. OFF. JACK—!"

"Naruto get off you little sister!" Kaa-san cuts me off. She rushes over to us and pulls Naruto pff of me. "You have to get ready for school." Her voice was very calming so she wasn't that mad.

"But kaa-san!" Naruto whines. "Nari took my iPod!"

"I did not! You have no proof if that!" I sneer at him as I get off the ground.

"See! She's smiling!" Naruto attempts to charge at me but kaa-san grabbed him by his waist.

"Naruto go to your room and go get ready for school." Kaa-san demands in a low annoyed voice. She rubs her temples seeing as Naruto wasn't moving. Well he was a painfully slow pace.

"What's going on down here?" I hear a voice coming from the stair case.

I turn toward the stairs and brighten up. "Tou-san!" I charge toward him and he picks me up and swings me around.

"Hey Nari." He greets me as he puts me down on the first stair. He pushes my red strip of hair that somewhat went with the rest of my blond out of my face. "Where you fighting with Naruto?"

"No." I say with innocently with big eyes.

"She's lying!" Naruto came running down the stairs. He had actually managed to get up the stairs and get dressed.

"She stole my iPod!" Naruto exclaims.

"I did not!" I yell at him.

"You two go get your bags and go to school." Kaa-san says laughing a little bit.

I sigh and grab my things off the table and Naruto followed. He's such a r-tard!

I put on my blue beats headphones and rock out to them. Noise cancel rules!

I nod my head to the beat of "U Can Do It" by Domino.

My hips sway and my legs bounce. "Hey! Hey! You can do it..." I sing along to the lyrics. My neck snaps from side to side.

I turn toward Naruto who was saying something to me. I had no idea what the hell he was saying.

The very next thing I knew, he had pushed me into a wall and fell. Luckily it wasn't thin air or a store.

"Whadaya do that for?" I snap at him tearing off my beats headphones and into my lap.

"Did you see that pole?! You almost ran into it!" Naruto explains.

"You're lying!" I exclaim and get off the dusty ground. I wipe off the dust and crust off the back of my blue skirt.

"Look!" He points to the pole that was only three feet away from me.

I didn't say anything after that. I just put my headphones around me neck and began to walk.

"I'm going to the movies with two of my friends tonight." I say as I try to start up a conversation with Aniki. It was way too weird to be silent when we're constantly talking to each other.

"Yeah me too. You're just trying to copy me." Naruto begins to tease me. He bumps into me in a playful matter.

I smile amd push him back. "I am not! I have my own friends! We're going to see that new scary movie."

"So are we! See? You are copying me!"

"And they're coming over for an hour to have pizza with us."

"You heard me on the phone with Sasuke-teme! Didn't you?" He asks looking down at me.

"And they're spending the night." I sneer with my nose held high to the sky.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking. I turn toward him and gave him a questioning look. He shot me one back.

"Okay, Aniki! I'm not going out tonight, but I just wanna be with you!" I admit to my older brother practically begging.

"Why? Go out with your friends. You did it all the time when you weren't suppose to."

I roll my eyes at the meomory of the phase when I was rebelious.

By the time our little conversation was over, we were already at school. Well I was. Naruto had to catch the subway.

As we were parting, I couldrve swore I heard Naruto say "Love you." After I thought about it, I realized I was out of my mind and shouldn't get my hopes up.

After School:

I rushed home to get a glimpse of Sasuke. I know they would be there because they get home before I do. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't really crushing over Sasuke. I just thought he was cute. Really cute.

"Aniki!" I call my brother's name as I entered the house.

I walk over to the kitchen mantle and saw a note. It was from Kaa-san and Tou-san. Something about going out. Some kind of BS. I crumble the paper and played with it with my feet.

"You should NOT be a soccer player." I heard someone say. I turn toward the person.

"Ugh, Sasuke." I roll my eyes and turn. I don't want him to know that ai think he's cute. One more girl he has to add to his never ending fan girl list.

I heard more foot steps coming from the stairs. This time it was Naruto.

"You ready Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asks standing next to him.

I get a good look at them. Naruto had on red vans, black skinny jeans, and a star wars shirt. Sasuke how ever had on black vans, white skinny jeans, and a black and white checkered shirt.

"Sasuke looks better than you Naruto." I smile at Sasuke and gives him a thumbs up.

Sasuke sneers and takes out his Ray Bands.

"And he has Ray Bands." I add giving Sasuke a fist bump.

"See, dobe? Nari knows what she's talking about. Girl got taste." Sasuke smiles as him and Naruto make their way toward the door.

"Nari doesn't have taste! She's fourteen years old!" Naruto competes with Sasuke.

"A fourteen year old with taste." Sasuke competes back.

"Whatever." Naruto looses. He opens the front door and leaves.

I run upstairs and relax and dose off into a deep sleep. 


	2. Secrets Should Stay Contained

Nari's POV

"Yeah so I told Sasuke Senpai that he looked good." I confess as I write something top secret in my book of lies, secrets, and crushes.

I was in bed Skyping my friend Aki and writing in my diary.

"You serious? What did he have on?" Aki asks changing positions in her bed. She was now siting Indian style. Her long pink hair was in a high pony tail and her black eyes daring into the camera.

"Yeah I'm serious! He had on black VANS, white skinny jeans and a black and white checkered shirt. He looked awesome.

I heard the chime to the door, so someone was home.

"Hold on, Aki." I get off the bed and make way toward the hallway.

"Oh hi Kaa-san and Tou-san." I greet my parents from the top of the stairs.

They didn't hear me. They were too busy at the door kissing like first love teenagers.

I roll my golden orbs and hop on the stair's rail. I slide down on my butt passing almost twenty steps.

I jump off once I reached the hem of the rail. Hopefully the loud thump would get them to stop kissing. It worked!

"So what did you guys do?" Iask shifting all of my weight to my right leg.

"We went just to go eat." Kaa-san admits pecking Tou-san on his lips. Shivers suddenly went up my spine.

"Why don't you call Aki and let her come over. It's a Friday and everyone did something tonight." Tou-san suggets.

"Already on it!" I yell from now in my room.

"Aki can you come spend the night with me?" I ask as I plop down on my bed and grab my Macbook onto my lap.

"Hell yeah! I'll be right over!" Aki quickly signed out.

The chime went off once again. Okay now that was Aniki and Sasuke Senpai.

I hop off my bed to get a shower... in his bathroom. Knowing Naruto he probably had a chili dog and had to blow up his bathroom.

Naruto's POV

I heard the sound of running water. Nari knew I would have a chili dog and would have to use the bathroom. And she has her own bathroom too! She such a pr—"

I stop my raging thoughts once I saw a notebook that said, "My Diary. Touch 'N' Die Aniki!"

I smirk as I reach down to grab it. It just happened to be open too! My eyes read:

Wow, today I told Sasuke Senpai that he looked good. He did and he knew it. He even gabe me a fist pound. He is so cute! I would die if he ever saw me bare!

"Oh? Then you shall die." I laugh in a creepy matter.

"Stop laughing so creepy, dobe." Sasuke demands as he walks in.

I drop Nari's diary and turn toward Sasuke teme. I was smiling from ear to ear. Literally!

Wipe that creepy smile off your face." Sasuke demands stepping closer. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Uh sure."

"Is there anyone in there?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke kept pushing for the answer. "Why does it sound like someone is running water?"

"Oh it's coming from my parents room." I lied.

"Whatever." Sasuke mutters and makes his way toward the bathroom.

I step closer as I see him open the door and close it.

Nari's POV

I heard the door open and thought it was Kaa-san.

I open the curtain a little and peek my head out.

Wait a sec. Kaa-san doesn't have navy hair and sure as hell isn't a burly person either!

The blood rushed to my cheeks and became extemely hot. It wasn't from the steamy hot water on my skin either.

"Ahhhh!" I scream from the top of my lungs. All of a sudden my lungs were begging for air.

I saw Sasuke run out of the bathroom.

I grab my pink towell and dash out too.

I saw Naruto in my room reading my supposivly secured diary.

I stomp over to him and kick him in his back. "You sun of a gun! Why the hell are you in my room reading my diary!" I scream my hardest. My voice became quite hoarse.

"Where is that, dobe?" I heard Sasuke ask himself from the hallway.

I immediatly became flushed and ran into my bathroom as if I was always in there. I heard Sasuke approach my brother. He was mad as hell! I couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"First off. Nari I know your hiding in your bathroom." Sasuke began. "Why would you do that?" Sasuke asked Naruto-nii.

I exit the bathroom with night clothes. I keep my night clothes drawer in my bathroom. I know smart, right.

I had on brown Sophie shorts and a white tank top that had a blue heart on it.

Sasuke sees me narrows his eyes and walks over to me. "Why did you scream like that?"

"Any girl would if a guy walked in while takimg a shower. " I stepped back as Sasuke stepped forward.

"They wouldn't scream and blush. Maybe just... well nothing." Sasuke stepped so close that I almost fell. Luckily a wall was there.

"Do you like me?" Sasuke asks. He was so close our noses almost touched.

"Hey. Back away from my sister." I heard Naruto say. "You're a little too close to her."

Sasuke backs away. A little. "Do you like me?" He asks again.

Ding Dong.

"Saved by the bell!" I cheer and push past Sasuke. I dart out of my room and down the stairs.

"You didn't answer my question!" He yells.

"Whatever!" I yell back to my Senpai.

I jump off the third step from the bottom to the floor. I dash to the door.

"Hey Aki-chan!" I greet Aki. I give her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. In a friendly way!

"Hey, Nari." She greets me back with a kiss amd a hug.

She stands on my tippie toes and gets a look over her shoulder. I was way taller than her.

"You're right Sasuke does look good." She smiles and pushes past me to look at Sasuke without standing over my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" I ask and turn around to face Sasuke.

"You didn't answer my question." Sasuke mutters through clenched teeth.

I blush and immediatly grab Aki's slim wrist. "Let's go!" I run with her.

"Not so fast." Sasuke grabs my wrist. "Why won't you just answer my question?"

"Why is it that important to you? It's not like you like me. You have hundreds of girls who confess to you daipy. How many girls' numbers did you get at the movies tonight."

Sasuke didn't say anthing. He just slowly let go of my wrist. "Whatever, chibi dobe."

I smirk. "R-tard!" 


	3. Secrets

I run up the stairs still dragging Aki by her wrist. My cheeks bright red in embarassment.

I see Naruto still in my room. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shriek. "Get out!" I point to the door as soon as I let go of Aki's wrist.

Naruto gazes at me before leaving my room.

"What was that all about? I know you and Naruto Senpai are always fighting, but..." Aki asks and sits on my bed.

"Ok. I just went to hell. Sasuke Senpai walked in on me while I was taking a shower."

Aki gasps. "Are you serious?"

I nod in embarassment. "I can't show my face around him anymore."

There was a sheepish knock at the door. Aki and I exchange looks with each other. We didn't bother to get up.

"Nari, I'm sorry." I heard Naruto say through the door. "Now you probobaly lost your never had innocence."

I roll my eyes at that last part. Of course I have innocence!

I heard Naruto's some what heavy footsteps fade away into his room.

"Akward." Aki mutteres.

"We still going to the mall tomorrow?" Aki asks as she changes into her night clothes.

"Of course." I get up from my bed. It lets out a little groan as I get up.

I turn to look at Aki who was completly dressed. She had on white basketball shorts and a black tanktop.

"Wanna get some thing to drink?" I ask and stretch my arms to the sky.

She nods and we make our way to the door.

"So are you coming to the block party?" I hear Sasuke senpai asks Aniki.

I freeze at their door.

"Yeah, but where is it gonna be?" Aniki asks him.

"It's going to be at my house." Sasuke Senpai answers back. Sometimes I forget how rich Sasuke Senpai is even though I've been to his house with Aniki countless of times. I was only four then. Onii-cham would take me over there because Kaa-san and Tou-san would want me to get out the house.

"What time?" Naruto asks. I heard a squeak in his bed so one of them must have changed positions.

"It's gonna start at nine."

I turn to Aki giving that looked that said, "We're so in there!"

I run downstairs with Aki trailing behind me. We ran into the kitchen full of excitment.

"We're so going to that party!" Aki cheers as she sits down at the table.

I plop a jug of red Hawiian Punch on the table. I place two cups on the table and pour it into the cups.

"What party?"

It was coming from the stairs. Aki and I slowly turn around. It was Aniki and Sasuke Senpai.

"We heard y'all from all the way upstairs." Naruto informs us.

"Oh..." I pause trying to think of an excuse of going to "a" party. "My best friend Kazumi is having this pool party tomorrow night at nine." Now that wasn't a total lie. Kazumi is having a pool party tomorrow. I would go, but it's a party full of freshman... like me. Sasuke's party is probably going to be full of freshman, sophmores, juniors, and seniors.

"You're going to a party already? It's only the eightenth week of school. Not to mention your in your third year of middle school. " Naruto states.

"Ha! A party full of middle schoolers." Sasuke teases. He sits down at the table next to Aki.

"They're freshman in high school!" Aki corrects them.

"I doubt it." Sasuke laughs.

"Whatever. It's the truth." I cross my arms and slump in my seat.

"Relax we're only teasing, Nari." Naruto sits down next to me.

"Why don't we play a game." Aki sneers.

"A game?" Sasukr repeats.

She nods and stands up. She grabs two more cups from the cupboard. Aki comes back and put them on the table. "Never have I ever."

"With achohol?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course not! We're too young." I snap at Sasuke for such an ovious question.

"No. You're too young." Naruto says and smiles at us.

"Why don't we play with punch?" Aki asks.

"I'm in!" I cheer.

"I guees I am too." Naruto amd Sasuke mutter

"Great!" Aki claps her hand and tilter her head with a smile.

Aki pours punch into all of our glasses. "Shall we?"

"Alright. I'll go first." I sit up. "Okay. Never have I ever bathed in a hot spring."

I look at everyone who had took a sip of their drinks.

"Naruto?" I call his name. "When was this?"

"I remember. That hot springs party I threw when we were in middle school." Sasuke smiles and give Naruto-nii a fist pound.

"Yeah! I remember. That girl snuck in our tub." Naruto brags on about.

Aki and I raise our eyebrow with a questioning look.

"Um I mean when we forced her out. Yeah she wasn't pretty." Naruto laughs nervesouly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't cover it up now." Aki mutters and adds, "Perverts."

"My turn." Sasuke declares. "Never have I ever liked anyone in this room."

I look around and started blushing. I saw Naruto and Aki hesitantly take a sip of there drinks.

"Naruto?" Aki asks. "Who?"

Naruto blushes and looked like a tomato. "It... it was Aki."

I almost started busting out laughing. Who would've thought he had a crush on her.

"Wait, serious?" Aki asks. Her cheeks were bright red like a tomato too.

"Yeah, I was in middle school, but now I have Hinata." Naruto admits fitsing with his fingers and looking down.

"Damn." Aki whispers to herself. She puts her hands in her palms to hide her blush.

"What about you, Nari?" Sasuke looks at me with dying eyes.

"Oh, well no." I lie. As if I'll tell him!

"You're lying." Naruto sides with Sasuke. "Tell us." He wrinkles his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm not telling." I get up from the table and walk over to the fridge. I grab the fruit punch and pour it into all of the cups... except mine.

"Tell us!" Aki whines. Why is she taking their side?! She knows already!

"Take her hostage." Sasuke commands all to quick.

All of the chairs dropped to the ground and I was suddenly lifted up by Naruto and Aki. Again why is she helping them?!

"Tell me." Sasuke is dying to know.

"Again! Why do you care about it!" I snap at Sasuke Senpai.

"Cause you're a special girl to me!" Sasuke Senpai snaps back at me.

"Woah." Aki and Naruto said in unison and dropped me.

(A/N: not the best chapter. Sorry.) 


	4. Confession of a Teme

Nari's POV

"Damn your persistent." I hissed at Sasuke. "Let's go Aki." I grab her arm and move toward the stairs.

"Why can't you just tell him?" Aki asks an oblivious question.

Why couldn't I tell him? I guess it was because he's Sasuke. This guy gets thousands of confessions from beautiful girls. Mean while I'm just the dobe's short sister that everyone thought was adorable. Even he thought I was adorable! Honestly I didn't wanna be known for an adorable girl. I wanted to be that hot girl everyone knew.

"It's... It's difficult."

I close the door to my bedroom and plop on my bed.

Aki stretched out on my bed and looked at my ceiling that was soft like carpet. "I wonder why your so special to him."

"I guess it's because I'm his best friend's little sister. That's usually the reason for everything like this." I turn on my side to look at Aki. "Tomorrow we're going to the mall and pick out the best bikinis evaaaa!"

Aki jumped up. "Serious?"

"Hell yeah! It's going to be fun! Do you wanna do each other's hair?" I asked practically squealing over the thought of tomorrow and all of our tasks we will have to ful fill.

"Well I'm bout to sleep on it so the morning can come quicker. Ready or not, I'm leaving at ten."

"Okay. But that's too early!" I whine. I slip under the warm covers and place my head on my pillow.

"We're going to be out for a long time, Nari."

I close my eyes to slip into a deep sleep.

IN THE MORNING  
Naruto's POV

"Bye, Kaa-San." I heard my little sister Nari call to mom.

She was leaving to go do something stupid. She would probably hiss at me if she heard me call whatever the hell she was doing stupid.

I was at the door making sure she was okay so far because she's was going to be out of my reach soon.

I was so tired. After last night I couldn't sleep. Nari being a special girl to Sasuke? He also told me something that I find hard to bare.

"Where did Nari go?" Sasuke asks as he appeared in front of my face.

I slowly turn toward him. "She went to go do something stupid, I'm sure of it. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke turned away from me and began to walk toward the stairs. "No reason at all."

He's lying. I remember it like the back of my hand because this is the first guy that I was close to that liked Nari. He told me last night after all of were done playing "Never Have I Ever.". Sasuke Teme had made this giant confession to me about her.

Yesterday Night:

"Dobe, I need to talk to you." Sasuke admits. He had checked to make sure Nari and Aki were in their room so they couldn't hear us and closed the door behind him after coming in last.

"What is it?" I asked. I sit down seeing how he sounded so serious.

"I'm in love with your sister." He dropped a major bomb on me.

My heart sank because of the fact that someone loved Nari. I do not have a brother complex! It's just... I was loosing the chance of being with her. I know I act like I hate her, but I do love her. I mean how can I not? She is my little sister.

"What?" I looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Why are you looking at me as if you are in love with her? Do you love her like that?"

"Hell no! It's just that... She's my little sister that I'll do anything to protect."

Sasuke sat down next to me and I lunged up quickly.

"You can't be surprised. Boys are always talking about Nari and you know it. Even high school boys are always talking about how hot she is. Your just oblivious to it." Sasuke stared at me with eyes that I've never really seen before. He had serious eyes that freaked me out.

"I knew boys her age were crushing over her but not high school boys." I truthfully answer. When was this?!

I narrow my eyes at Sasuke. "How long?"

"What?"

"I said how long were you in love with my sister!" I snap at him. Rage filling up in my body. I knew this guy and he loved my sister. Nobody is suppose to love her. I was suppose to drive them away! Mostly for the sole person of laying her off just to get her mad.

"Since our second year in middle school." Sasuke mutters.

My eyes spring. "That's almost five years! Five years!?" That last sentence had almost sounded like a question than a snap.

"Yes, dobe! I don't even know why you're getting so mad! Just be happy that it was me and not some pedophile!"

Sasuke was right. If it was some pedophile, I would be charged for battery.

"Yeah I guess your right." I had calmed down a bit.

"I'm going to ask her out tomorrow at my party." Sasuke admits.

My rage jumped again. "What?! She's not even going to your party. She's going to that party full of freshmen."

"You're joking right? This Nari we're talking about. She won't pass this up."

"True." I had put my hand on my face in frustration.

"You can't ask her out." I declare removing my hand from my face.

"I'm not asking for permission." Sasuke cocks his eyebrow.

I clench my fist and teeth in the same timing. "If you ever break her heart, I will break you into to two." My teeth grounded against one another.

"Trust me. I'm not. I really do love her."

It totally could have been worst. Sasuke was my best friend. I should have nothing to worry about.

Present:

I approach Sasuke from the behind and whisper in his ear. "I wasn't joking about when I said I was going to break you into two if you break Nari, my little sister, my only sister's heart."

Sasuke was looking at the ground. "I know." He started up the stairs.


	5. Party Time!

Sasuke's POV

"I got you know Teme!" Naruto yells.

We were playing Super Smash Bro Brawl on the Wii. And of course I was winning... I'm using Pit.

Naruto was already in his vulnerable state. He had almost two hundred percent. I shoot my bow and arrow and knock him off the Pokemon Stadium.

"I so beat you." I brag.

I heard laughing coming from downstairs. The door slammed with it. That has to be Aki and Nari.

"Hey Aniki!" Nari busts through here. "Look what I got you!" She reached in her bag and pulled out a show box that had TOMS written on it. "I bought you those TOMS you wanted." She tossed them at Naruto and he happily caught it.

"Thanks, Nari. How much do I owe you? Ah wait? What dd you do?" Naruto glared down Nari.

"Nothing." She rocked on her heels back an forth.

"I know your going to Teme's party." Naruto stands up to hover over Nari.

"Then you should have no problem with it." Naruto and Nari turned to look at me after my remark.

"Thank you Sasuke Senpai." She smiled at me.

"Now, what do I get it?" I asked little Nari who was staring at the ground.

"Hm?" She looked up at me. "Oh. A kiss?" She shrugged her shoulders and turned toward the ground.

"Yeah, no." Why the hell did I just do that?! I so wanna kiss her! Kiss her until he melts.

She shrugged her shoulders again.

Nari turned to the side to look at Nari and I notice every detail about her. Her only red strip in her blond hair was getting thicker by the day. It wouldn't be long until her hair is completely red. Her black skirt that I could so easily pull of was hanging off her plump butt. I would grab it and...

I was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Thank God it interrupted me or else my thoughts would go on.

"I'll get it!" Nari left and her light footsteps darting down the stairs.

After what seemed like two minutes she called out to me. "Sasuke!" She sounded so sweet calling MY name.

I got up and left Naruto and Aki in the same room.

From the top of the stairs I saw and heard everything. And why the hell was Itachi here?

"Are you Nari?" Itachi asked her.

"Yeahhhh..." She answered unsure if she should have told the stranger her name.

"Oh? So your Nari. No wonder Sasuke—" I cut Itachi short after my named poured out of his mouth.

"Why are you here, Itachi?" I ask now behind Nari.

"Oh I came to pick you up." Itachi admits. He has to be lying.

"Your lying. I can drive so you just wasted gas." I some what push Nari out of the way.

"Ah actually no. I stole your car in the middle of the night with the spare key that I also stole from you." Itachi held up the spare key to my Chevy Sonic LT.

Nari quickly jumped up and grabbed the spare key. She turned toward me and handed it to me. I so badly wanted to say, "Keep it. You'll need it when we get into a big argument and you would wanna drive my car into a ditch." But it'll be cool. I'll just buy another one with the tons of money that I have. We'll say sorry and make love.

"I know I wouldn't like it if Naruto Aniki took my car, so yeah." Nari smiled at me. She pushed the red strip out of her face and slowly walked up the stairs.

I turn toward her and watch as her hips swayed at a beautiful pace.

"I can see why you're in love with her." Itachi lets me know. Wait what? How the hell does he know?

"What? Who the hell told you?"

"Naruto told me last night."

That dobe!

"But how?"

"He texted me. I didn't believe him at first but then he sent me a picture of her and I was like yep. He's a love struck."

"Whatever. Just leave." I demand and begin to turn away.

"What about your party?" Itachi questions me.

"Damn. I forgot about that." I hissed. "Fine let me go get my stuff." I sigh and began to sprint up the stairs.

I stop when I saw Nari changing. Her door was cracked. She was changing her bra by the looks of it. She catches my gaze and storms toward the door. "Sasuke Senpai, you pervert!"

"What?" I heard Naruto call from his room. Damn! I guess he heard that.

"Were you looking at my sister?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"Of course... not. Didn't I say I was really in love with your sister? I don't want her to hate me." I push past Naruto and grab my things. "I gotta go. I need to go set up for the party. Oh I'll pick you guys up in my Jaguar." My second car that I also bought with my money.

"Why?" Naruto questioned me.

"Cause I'm dying to see what Nari is going to wear."

FIVE HOURS LATER

I press the doorbell and hear it go throughout the whole house. I saw Naruto come down the stairs from the window of their door. He had on camoflodge pants with a white Star Wars shirt which he had a ton of. He had on his red VANS too.

"Nari and Aki get down here!" Naruto yelled at them as he opened the door for me.

I quietly step in in anticipation.

"Coming!" Aki and Nari yelled in unison.

I heard the door slam and footsteps picking up.

There she was. She looked fine! She had on ripped shorts that came at least eleven inches above her knees, black combat boots an a white blouse short in the front and long in the back.

I can't wait to ask her out!


	6. Party Time! 2

Nari's POV

"Wow... you look great, Nari." Sasuke compliments me. It sounded like he was lost for words.

"Yeah you too Aki." Naruto admits blushing and looking away from Aki.

She had on a short skirt and a sleeveless shirt. Aki wasn't one of those girls that dressed perfect with a lot of accessories. She puts on something cute and go on with her life.

"Aki and Aniki should just get together and have sex." I joke around. "You really should drop Hinata. For one she can't keep you in line and two she hardly talks which pisses me the fuck off!" Okay then I wasn't joking. I really hated Hinata Senpai's gut.

"Hey! Don't talk about Hinata like that!" Naruto exclaims.

"That's not funny, Nari!" Aki was blushing like crazy. She was pratically hiding behind Sasuke Senpai which looked fine as hell. He had on a plaid shirt that was open and showed off his white t shirt and his well toned abs were dying to be showed off.

He also had on black skinny jeand and black VANS. His Ray Ban glasses hanging from his pocket.

"Nari." Sasuke called out my name. "Can I ask you something?"

Aki turned toward me and we exhcnage looks with each other.

"What is it?" I moved toward him with a strange look.

I felt someone hook their arm around mine and pull me away from Sasuke.

"Hey, Nari why don't you go get us something to drink?" Naruto Aniki asks me.

I heard Sasuke growl at Naruto.

"No!" I yank my arm away from him. "Sasuke Senpai said he had to ask me something."

Sasuke's growling ceased and he was now smirking at Naruto.

"Why don't we just leave?" Aki asked which sounded more like a complaint.

"Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows up and down.

"Fine." He mutters and stormed out of the door.

He turned toward us seeing as we weren't moving. "What the hell are you standing around for? Let's go!"

We all hopped in Sasuke's Jaguar and ride to his house in silence to his house.

"Yeahhhh!" I cheer as I hop out of his car.

Loud music was banging from his house which never ceased to amazed me about how big his house was. It was barely bigger than mine.

Chain by Back-On was switched from the last song.

"What are you doing standing around here for?" Sasuke appeared behind me. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. Why the hell is this guy holding my hand.

The girls that past by saw me holding Sasuke's hand. Some of them stared in awe amd others stared in jealously.

I tried to yank my hand away from Sasuke but nothing. He was squeezing me too tightly.

"Let go of me." I demand.

I see Aki and Naruto make their way toward the house. And without me!

"Why?" Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Because girls are staring that's why. I hate when I get envious looks." I yank harder.

"You're lying. You love it. I'm pretty sure you get those types of looks everyday."

All the that was true, it didn't feel good coming from girls because of Sasuke Senpai.

"Look, Nari. I need to ask you something that can't wait any longer. I've been holding it in since my second year in middle school." Sasuke paused and gripped my hand harder. "Follow me."

Sasuke's POV

I led Nari through the crowd of high schoolers to my sacred part of the house. I could tell she was looking at me. It felt as if she was burning holes through me.

I took her to the most beautiful place in my yard. It was pretty much a feild full of orange roses. It spreaded out for achres that seemed endless.

I grab her by her petite waist in look at her into her big golden eyes. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Nari, would you please go out with me?" The world seem to stop after those words slipped through my mouth. The only thing that seemed to still be on earth was the beautiful girl in front of me.

"What?" She was so lost for words. It was pratically written all over her beautiful face.

I gulped before repeating myself. "I said...—"

"No, I heard you." Nari stops me. "Are you already drunk?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not suppose to ask me out." She points at herself. "I don't even compare to all of the girls who have fallen in love with you. They are way prettier than me. They have popularity. They have a bigger boobs than I do! And I'm a C cup!"

"That shit doesn't matter to me! I'm in love with you Nari! It's not just some stupid crush a middle schooler would have got over when they got to their first year in high school!" I grip her waist harder. Her eyes teared up and her face fell on my chest.

Nari's POV

This can't be happening. Sasuke's asking me out! He said he's in love with me! He has to be lying! Is this some kind of sick joke?!

"Is this a joke?" I ask him through clenched teeth. My teeth helplessly grinded against one another.

I grab onto his white shirt that was under his plaid shirt. Tears spill out onto his shirt like crazy.

"It's not funny, Sasuke Senpai! It's not at all! You're playing with my feelings!"

"I'm not!" Sasuke grabbed my hair and yanked it high until our lips met.

The pain that came from my scalp after that pull, swayed away.

His tongue swivled against my bottom lip wanting entrance. I slowly... and I do mean slowly open my mouth.

Sasuke's hot tongue circled mine in a pleasurable rotation. I moaned against his mouth and felt like I was slowly melting.

When Sasuke pulled away, I was out of breath and saliva was dripping from the middle of my bottom lip.

I guess he was serious.

"I guess." I mutter after gaining back all of my senses.

"Rea...lly...?" Sasuke breathed between words.

I slowly nod. "I guess so."

Sasuke smirks before bringing me back into a mind blowing kiss again.

"I love you." Sasuke pressed his forhead against mine. Our breaths were combined together.

"Yeah..." I mutter and I turn toward his house.

"Wait." He grabbed my hand and we walked together.


	7. Party Time! 3

Nari's POV

"Hey, Sasuke." A girl batted her eyelashes at MY boyfriend.

I turned to look at her. She was so much prettier than me. Bigger boobs, a little slimmer than I was. Her hair came to her shoulders and she was small too.

Sasuke clenched my hand and I look up at him. He wasn't looking at me though. He kept his attention ahead of him. But I knew what he was trying to say.

"Sorry." I mutter with my head toward the ground.

Sasuke and I walked in the house looking for Naruto and Aki. It wasn't hard to find Aki. She was surrounded by a bunch of boys.

I push past them to grab Aki. They look at me as if I was crazy. I grab Aki and pull her away from them.

All of the boys' eyes were now stuck on me and Aki.

Sasuke was standing right behind me the whole time. "Are you guys staring at something or my girl?" He asks sending each of them death daggers with his eyes.

The boys give him a questionable look that said, "His girl?"

Aki's face brights up. "His girl? His girl! You're going out with Sasuke Uchiha?!"

I roll my eyes. It wasn't all that great. It felt like normal. Except my heart beats faster than ever before.

Everyone continued to watch Sasuke Senpai and I. It was really getting annoying.

"What's up, dobe?" Sasuke greeted Aniki.

Aniki was grossly kissing Hinata Senpai. He quickly stopped when he saw Aki, Sasuke and I.

We were in the back right outside of his kitchen. We were surrounding this big table.

He looked down and saw that Sasuke and I were joined at the hand. He grazed at Sasuke before turning red with furry.

"So you did it, huh?" He asked. His teeth were grinding together.

"Did what?" Hinata Senpai asks in her high pitch voice that annoyed the crap out of me.

"He asked Nari out." Naruto answers his girlfriend.

"Really? That's great Nari. Congratulations." Hinata Senpai smiled at me and I faked her a smile back.

"No, Hinata, that's not great." I turn toward the voice to see a flat chest, pink hair, green eyed short girl. "Who the hell are you?"

I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Um... no the question is who the hell are you?"

"I asked you first." The girl sneered and folded her arms across her never to have chest.

"Sakura..." Sasuke called out to this prick's name. His teeth grinding much like Aniki.

I look up at Sasuke who was slightly blushing toward Sakura. Did he have some type of history with this bitch?

"Sasuke, who is this girl?" I clench his hand tightly.

"This is Sakura..." He paused for a second before looking away. "My ex girlfriend."

Freeze. Ex girlfriend? Not that I'm jealous. This girl just said its not great for me to go out with Sasuke. She clearly still has feelings for Sasuke. "So who is this, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. She gave me a meaningful glance before turning back my boyfriend.

"She's my girlfriend." Sasuke smiles down at me and clench my hand lightly.

"Oh really?" Sakura questioned. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Yeah so get over it." Sasuke sat down at the table. He looked up at me and patted on his thigh. He crooked his finger at me.

I slowly come to him. He grabs me by my waist and sits me down facing the same way as him.

Sakura ran away crying with too much tears in her eyes.

"That was weird." I admit. I lean up against Sasuke's chest and look at Aki.

"I need a boyfriend." She complained.

"I'm telling you. Just go for—"

"That's enough Nari. Why don't you and Aki go do something?" It was clear Naruto didn't want me to finish that sentence in front of Hinata Senpai.

I roll my eyes and off of Sasuke. He groaned from all of my warmth leaving him.

"Come on. Why don't we go get you a boyfriend." I grab Aki's wrist and began to pull her.

"No. I don't wanna any boy trying to talk to you." Sasuke declares.

I glare at him for a second before turning my head away from him. "Don't worry."

As I was heading into the house, Itachi ran into me with his beer in hand.

"Crap." I didn't yell. It wasn't much to me.

Beer was all over my white blouse. Damn it! Now I'll smell like beer.

"Oh sorry." He apologies. He looks up at me and immediately realizes who I was. "Hey Nari. So you did come? Did Sasuke confess his love to yet?"

The whole crowd around stopped as they turned to look at Aki, Itachi and I.

Aki and I turn away to go back to the group before getting unwanted attention and stupid questions.

"What happened to your shirt, Nari-chan?" Hinata asks me.

Naruto and Sasuke had turned toward me to check out my now ruined shirt.

"Who did that?" Sasuke asked as he started getting mad and he walked over to me.

"I ran into Itachi. We bumped into each other." I admit before pushing past Sasuke to sit down.

"I have a shirt you can change into, but you might have to take a quick shower." Hinata offers me. Okay now I just feel bad about talking about her.

"Really?" I perk up.

She nods with a smile. "Yeah and the shirt will go great with your outfit."

"Yay!" I cheer. I had hopped out of my chair.

"Stop cheering you bitch."

I stop cheering and turn toward the voice. "What?"

"I think you heard me." It was a girl next to a still crying Sakura. She had blond hair and I wasn't really sure what her eye color was.

"You are to stay away from Sasuke-nun." The girl commands. Okay this girl had a way bigger chest than Sakura. She was pretty to. Sasuke could early get her.

I turn toward Sasuke. He had rage clearly on his face. "Ino leave us alone."

Hinata walks up from behind me and grabs my wrist. "We should go. These girls can be very mean sometimes."

We began to walk away and they followed.

"Leave, Nari alone or I will make your life hell." Sasuke warned them. I could fairly hear him from the long distance I was from him.

I looked back and saw the girls retreating.

Naruto's POV

I stare at Aki. Her chest was siting on top of the table. She stared helplessly at the night sky full of stars.

Maybe Nari was right. Maybe I do need a girl who cam keep me in line. Hinata sure doesn't do that.

Aki caught me looking at her and blushed. "Naruto Senpai stop looking at people! It's rude!" She snapped and smiled not long after.

She could definitely keep me in line. 


	8. Not Much Of A Great Party

Nari's POV

1 hour later

"Thanks, Hinata Senpai." I thank her as I change into the new shirt after getting a bath.

"It was no problem, Nari-chan. I'm just happy it fits you well." Hinata Senpai smiled at me.

I had on a white floral blouse with a ripped sleeveless jean jacket.

"Wow you look great, Nari-chan. " Hinata Senpai once again smiles at me and heads toward the door.

I slowly follow her into the halls of this crazy party. There stood Aniki and Sasuke Senpai.

"Hey Aniki." I greet him. "Sasuke Senpai." I nod toward him.

"What took y'all so long?" Naruto complained.

I ignored him and all I notice was two people. All I saw was Aniki and Sasuke Senpai. So where is Aki?

"Where's Aki?" I ask them.

"She's at my pool." Sasuke Senpai answers my question.

I clap my hands together and gleam. "I wanna go swim!"

"Sure go ahead. But do you have bathing suit?" Sasuke asks me.

I nod and strip off my shirt and jacket to show off my purple bikini top.

I saw something red drip from Sasuke's nose and the smell of blood filled the air. He quickly turned away before Aniki could see him.

"I'm coming too!" Aniki declares.

I turn toward Hinata who stripped off her shirt and had a swim suit on too. She was blushing like crazy and she stared toward the ground.

"What do you think, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks her boyfriend with stutters.

Her turned around before getting a nosebleed much like Sasuke.

I push past the crowd of people who's eyes that said, "Who the hell is she?" to go to the pool.

Sasuke's POV

I watch Nari push past the crowd of people who were watching her. Not long after, Hinata had followed her.

I strut to my room with the dobe trailing behind me.

"You need trunks?" I ask him as I enter my room.

He nods and closes the door so the rest of the crowd couldn't get into my domain.

"So you really asked out my baby sister?" Naruto asks as he sat down on my bed.

I open my drawer full of swim trunks. I pulled out a pair that was yellow with white pockets and tossed them at Naruto. I pull out a pair of trunks that was green with pockets. "So?"

"So?" Naruto repeats and caught the trunks. He walked over to my bathroom and closed the door. I assumed he was changing.

I quickly did the same before he could come out.

I was tying my pants as he opened the door only in the pair of the trunks I gave to him.

"So? She's my little sister." Naruto finishes off his sentence from earlier.

I groan and make my way toward the door. I opened the door and like fifty people were in front of me.

I ran down the stairs with Naruto.

"And I'm your best friend." I had stopped and turned toward him.

"Prick." Naruto mumbles before pushing me into the wall.

I so wanted to push him back, but then Nari would get mad at me. I'm wasn't going to take that chance.

I walk out onto my patio which was in my backyard far away from my house. I saw the rest of the group out in the pool. No body was out in the pool besides us... and Itachi for some reason.

"I'm really sorry for spilling beer on you, Nari." I hear him apology to Nari.

I stepped into the pool and man was it cold. It sent shivers up my spine and to my head.

I look at Nari who had on a skirt that completed her top.

She stared over at me. Her eyes went from my lower abdoment, to my abs, then to my eyes. She blushed when she noticed I was watching her and turned away.

I swam over to Nari and wrapped my arms around her petite waist.

"Like what ya see?" I whisper in her ear with a seductive tone.

"Nope." She crossed her arms. She looked like she was pouting.

"You sure?" I asked whispering again.

I slightly pick her up and move toward my stairs that led into the shallow part of the pool. I sat down on the second from the top stair with Nari in my lap.

I peck at her neck which made her wince. I began to nibble at it.

"Sasuke..." She moaned. "We can't..."

"Why?" I teasingly ask.

I bite down on her neck and she lets out a gasps. I snake my hand between her legs and pry them open.

"My brother that's why!" She snapped at me. "Ah..." Nari moans again after I bite and suck harshly on her soft neck.

"So? Give them something to look at." I mutter and rub her cunt slightly. She lets her head drop at the sudden shock of pleasure that was slowly taking over her fine body.

"Mm." She shudders up against me. "Sasuke... seriously. Aniki will... kill you."

"You two are nasty." Itachi mumbles and gets out of the pool.

"Three people left to go." I rub my hand across her chest.

"Ah!" She leaned far into my chest.

"What?! You're going to America!?" I heard the dobe yell.

Nari's POV

I had snapped my head up and looked at Naruto.

"What?" I turned to Hinata who began breaking down crying.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorr—" Hinata began.

"No I don't want to fucking hear it!" Naruto snapped and hopped out of the pool.

"Naruto!" I jump, but Sasuke held me down.

"Just let him go." Sasuke suggests.

I sink against his chest and listen.

"Naruto Senpai!" Aki yelled and jumped out of the pool to follow Naruto.

Hinata slowly got out of the pool crying. "Tell Naruto-kun I'm sorry."

"Like hell I will." I mutter.

"Now we can finish what I started." Sasuke is too persistant.

"No we can't! Sasuke we just started going out." I'm wondering how the people in the house don't wonder where we are.

Sasuke had pulled off my skirt that floated helplessly in the water. "I've been dying to do this and I know you have too so its okay."

Sasuke rubbed all over my somewhat bare body.

"I want you, badly." 


	9. Almost Caught

Naruto's POV

I was dripping water everywhere but I just didn't care. I hope people slip and fall.

I push people out of my way in rage but not even toward them.

"Naruto!" I heard faint cries. I assumed it was some stupid girl telling me to watch what I was doing.

"Naruto!" There it was again except it was closer.

"Naruto Senpai!" Okay now it was getting annoying.

I turn around and push at the annoying voice.

"Ah!" I heard a slight scream and a fall to the ground.

I quickly turn around in rage and wanting to step on the person, but... big black eyes looks so deeply into my blue eyes. I suddenly froze. Aki...

I look down at her before bending down to help her get up. "Sorry about that." I mutter in a really low voice.

She smiled at me. "It's okay."

Her beautiful flawless smile swept away when she saw Hinata head out of the front door now dry after the pool.

"We need to talk." She commands and grabs my hand pulling me through the crowd of party drunk high schoolers.

Aki led me to Sasuke's room rather fast. She closed the door and plopped down on Sasuke's bed. She stretched out on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask somewhat coldly.

"Hm?" She turned toward me and just stared.

Her eyes were huge! But it was quite sexy to be honest. I couldn't help but stare down at her chest that was I'm sure a D cup. Then my eyes trailed else where complementing her body well.

"Stop." She demands in her low soft voice.

I snap out of my trance and just stare into her eyes. "Sorry."

Aki sits up looking back into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I clench my fists in timing with my teeth. "Hell no!" I spat.

"I'm sure Hinata Senpai didn't wanna hurt you." Aki stands up and walks over to me. She puts her soft hand on my biceps.

"Yeah, I'm sure she didn't." I roll my eyes.

"I know you still love her, Senpai!" She clenches my biceps even harder.

"I don't!" I yank my arm away from her. "But I think I'm already falling in love with somebody." I put her face in the palm of my hands. I slip my hand through her silky pink hair.

"N-Naruto Senpai?" She squealed.

"Yeah?" I whisper in her ear ready to nibble at it.

"I should go." Aki pushes past me, but I grab her arm.

I bring her up against my chest. Her D cup being squished against my broad chest. I peck her lips quickly then again slowly. I carefully watch her. Her eyes were wide open in shock I assumed. Her black orbs slowly closed as she got used to the touch.

I pull away from her and watch her shake. "Uh... um... I gotta go." She began and started walking away. I chuckle to myself for a bit.

Sasuke's POV

Finally after almost five years, I get to ravish Nari's fine body! Even if I have to rape her. I will. Right here.

"Sasuke..." My sweet girlfriend, Nari, moaned my name. "Stop... it."

I'm gonna ravish her body!

... TWO WEEKS LATER... (A/N: Yeah mofos! I skipped major time!)

Nari's POV

It's finally summer break! Next year I'll be a first year in high school while Sasuke would be in his last year of high school.

The party two weeks ago was awesome. Things went down! Even after two weeks, I still can't get over the fact that Sasuke Senpai and I had sex! And we only been dating for three hours! It was true that me and him have been begging for it and we got it. But it was all so sudden!

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke slapped my ass and kissed me quickly on the side of my neck.

I suddenly turn around to push him away from me. "Stop it!" I pout and walk away.

I was at Sasuke's big ass house with him. I was just standing in the middle of the kitchen just thinking about what when down two weeks ago. I still also can't believe Aniki is going out with Aki. And they're in love!

I hop onto the countertop and began to kick my feet.

Sasuke struts over to me and pries open my legs. He begins to dance in my open space. "Come on. We're home alone. Let's do anything you want." He whispers seductively in my ear.

Sasuke's parents and Itachi went to their private beach houses for the summer and so now we have the house to ourselves. I even spend the night over here most of the time. As for my parents, they are at the beach with Sasuke's family. Of course they don't know a soul about me staying over here. If they found out, I would lie and say I was with Aniki. My parents don't even know about Sasuke senapi and I.

I begin to kiss Sasuke in a passionate way. Our lips dance with one another before roaming each other's body. God Sasuke's wall hard abs.

Sasuke pushed me down on the countertop whole continuing to kiss me. He grabs my legs and pull me closer to him wrapping them around his legs.

I shudder and pull away from his lips because of his rock hard erection. "Sasuke..." I moan.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." I heard a familiar voice. Oh God!

Sasuke and I quickly part lips and stare each other before staring at the person who interupted us.

"Doing it on the countertop too?" There was that voice again.

"What the hell are you doing here, Itachi? Aren't you suppose to be at the beach?" Hisses Sasuke.

"Yeah I know." Itachi scratches his head. "Mom got sick so we came back. And by the looks of it..." he paused to look out the door that was still open. "It looks like they'll be here in five, four,..."

I push past Sasuke and fix myslef.

"One." Itachi smirks.

"Oh? Hello, Nari." Mr. Uchiha greets me.

I nod with the best smile I could muster.

"Is Naruto here too?" He asks setting down his suitcase.

"Where's mom?" Sasuke cuts in. Thank you baby!

"Oh she's at the hospital. They say it was really bad. I'm going to head back over there soon. Now back to my question. What are you doing here, Nari?'

I gulp before answering. "Naruto Onii-chan left his jacket over here and I came to pick it up."

"Okay." He answers and heads upstairs.

"That was close." I sigh. Then something popped in my head. "If your parents are home then that means..." I gasp. "My parents must be too!" I gasp again. "Aniki and Aki!"

"This keeps getting better." Itachi laughs.

I grab my phone from my back pocket and immediatly dial Aniki's number. He didn't pick up!

Naruto's POV

"Mmmh, Naruto Senpai." Aki moans against me.

We were in my room taking each other, wanting each other badly. This would be our first time going all the way.

I heard ringing pouring from my phone next to me on my dresser.

Aki turned toward it. "Naruto... you're phone." She moans as I kiss down her neck.

"Just ignore it. By the sound of that ringtone it's Nari."

It continued to ring. What the hell does she want?!

After Nari called mw litery fifty times, I picked up.

"What?" I ask coldly. "This better be good."

Aki and I were finally home alone at my house much like Nari and Sasuke.

"Look, Kaa-san and Tou-san could walk in while your devouring Aki, but I was just trying to help."

"What are you talking about, Nari?" I ask. I grab my shirt just in case she was right.

Aki looks at me with a questioning look. I quickly reach down and kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke's parents just got home and I'm sure Kaa-san and Tou-san are almost there."

"Gotta go!" I quickly hang up the phone.

"Bad news Aki." I began but I heard the door open. "Shit!" I cursed. "My parents are home!"

"Are you serious?!" Aki squealed.

I grab my shirt and force it onto my body. "Yeah, so you left something here so go run to Nari's room." I tighten my belt on my pants.

Aki nods and makes a run to Nari's room.

I walk out of my room and see my parents. "How was your trip?"

"Not so good. Mrs. Uchiha got sick really bad. We're going to the hospital to see her.

I see Aki walk out of Nari's room holding a bottle of perfume.

"Oh, Aki." Mom says with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"She left her favorite perfume here last week and she just remembered it." I lie while scratching my head nervously. Hopefully they bought it.

"Where's Nari?" Dad asks.

"I sent her to go get something I left at Sasuke's house." I lie again.

"Okay. Well when she gets home, tell her where we'll be. We came in to say hi to you guys but, Nari's not here." Kaa-san admits.

I watch as my parents make their way down the stairs and out of the house.

I let out a sigh that I've been dying to let out ever since I heard the door open. "That was close."

Aki nods in agreement as I walk over to her. I quickly peck her on the lips. "You should go. What if they come back? Then we would have to come up with another lie."

"Yeah." She nods again. "See ya." And with that she left so soon.

"That was close." I say again still thankful that Aki and I didn't get caught. 


	10. let Out

I ran home as fast I could so i won't be in too much trouble.

"Naruto! I'm home!" I yell as soon as I open the door. I close the door behind me and started up the stairs.

"It's about time!" Naruto yelled from his room. "What did you and Sasuke do?! Get another round in?"

I laughed. "Not while Itachi was there." I sneer at him.

"You're sick Nari." Naruto shook his head at me.

"Oh? I am?" I point to myself. "What about you and Aki?

Aniki turned crimson red and I immediatly started bursting out laughing.

I walked out of his room laughing and into my room. I sat in my bed and fell back hitting my head on my pillow.

There was a knock at my door and I immediatly sat up. It couldn't be Aniki. Onii-chan never knocks. He just waltzs in like it's his room.

"Uh... Come in?" Was all I could manage to say.

The person answered to me and walked in.

There stood my dad with his hand running through his thick blonde locks. "Hey, Nari."

"Uh... Hey dad." Can you say awkward?

"We need to talk." He let slip out of his mouth and closed the door.

I cocked my eyebrow at him as if he was crazy and I slipped to my headboard of my bed so Tou-San could get in.

He sat down on my releasing a small groan from my bed.

"Okay, Nari. Have you ever had sex?"

I froze suddenly. Was he really asking me this? Dayum! He must've found out. But how? Narutoooooo!

"No. Of course not daddy." I lied. Sasuke and I have had sex more thank you can count on your fingers in the past two weeks. It was him who kept pushing. I was always wore out. Once we had sex three times in one day. I was so tired after the first time! It's like he's a sex attic.  
"You're lying." He quickly saw through my lie. "I know about you and Sasuke, sweetie."

Exactly how did he know about this? And exactly why is he calling me sweetie? It's making me feel guilty.

"Why, Nari?" He asked in an innocent voice and not like a babies. As if he was so disappointed in me.

"Dad, I..." I started. I didn't know how to face him. He was my dad and I'm daddy's little princess. I can't face him. "How did you know?"

He sighed and shook his head, but answered. "Itachi told Mr. Uchiha and he told me."

Damn it Itachi! I am going to devour his ass next time I see him! And no not like that!

My phone vibrated against my butt in my back pocket.

I sigh and reach for it pulling it out of my jeans.

I sigh when I was Itachi's stupid face all over my iPhone.

"Who is it?" Tou-san asks as he was me frown.

"Itachi." I answer. Yes I have his number. He put it in there during the party two weeks ago.

"We're going to talk about this later. I left the hospital when Mr. Uchiha told me at the hospital." Tou-san stood up and stretched. He made his way over to the door and left.

I quickly call back Itachi and I could feel the devil's horns appearing on my head.

"Itachiiii!" I growl into the phone with pure rage. "I am gonna kick your ass!" I clench my phone just wanting to throw at him.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" He asks. He was probably smiling ear to ear.

"Ya kinda did. Now my dad knows about Sasuke and I! What the hell, Itachi?!"

"Oh yeah about that..." All I heard was a click on the end of the line. Bitch must've hung up!

"Ugh! Gawd I hate Itachi!" I yell from the top of my lungs and toss my phone at the wall. Just a toss. I don't wanna break my phone and the wall. Good thing my Speck case is shock resistant.

"I'm here... Trust me..." Trust me played from my phone that was now on the floor. It was Sasuke. That was his ringtone.

I sigh as I stagger over there to get my phone.

" 'Allo?"

"Hey, Nari..." He got quiet. "I have something to tell you... I got accepted into Georgia Tech. "

(A/N: at first I wanted them to be in Japan but I changes my mind in this chapter so forgive me but its too much for me to go back. I used Japanese songs for that reason. And trust me is Japanese. Sorry for that but they live in Atlanta. )

I got quiet quickly. That means he'll be leaving me around this time next year.

"Uh... That great, Sasuke." I lied. That means I won't be able to see him. Let alone have sex with him. But that's not even it. I'm a selfish person so I'm not exactly happy at the fact that he's leaving me.

Sasuke's POV

"Nari?" I calle out to her. "You okay?" Truth be told, I don't want her to be okay. I want her to miss me like she's going miss a very important family member who just died. I don't want her to be okay with it.

"Um... Y-Yeah." She stutters. Her voice was shaky. "Uh... Listen S-Sasuke... I-I got... gotta go. Love you." And with that she hung up the phone.

TWO YEARS LATER:

Nari's POV

Today was going to be awesome! We're going to see Naruto at his college. I get to stay there the whole weekend! My parents are coming back home later on that day and I get to drive all by myself! That's not even the best part yet! Aki is coming with me! I get to spend three days with all the people I love!

Anyways, Naruto goes to Georgia Tech just like Sasuke! And they both got an apartment and live with each other! Awesome, right? It's Christmas time too! Last year Sasuke couldn't go home because of this project he had and I didn't see him last year. But I will now!

I banged on the door as loud as I could making sure to wake the dorks up. But mostly because I was freezing my ass off.

"Easy, Nari." My mom says in her gentle voice.

I roll my eyes and tap my foot in anticipation.

Then I heard a click and Aki and I immediatly jumped.

The door open and I saw a tall blonde hair blue eye boy and I scrunched up my face. I push past Naruto and ran inside. I found Sasuke's room and he was sleeping in his twin bed.

I gleamed and jumped on him screaming, "Sasuke, Sasuke!"

I heard him groan and mumble, "Go back to sleep, dobe!"

Does he think I'm Aniki? Then again I kinda do act like him.

I plump down next to Sasuke and snake my hands around his narrow waist. "I missed you, Sasuke." I said in easy gentle voice.

Sasuke sprung up and brings me along with him. He looked at me with his mouth agape. He wide opened mouth turned into a smirk. He grabbed my ankles and I let out a slight small moan. His smirk grew wider. Sasuke wrapped my legs around his waist and dove in on my lips.

I quickly pushed him away and slip out of his bed.

He gave me this crazy look.

"My parents are here. "I whisper.

He sighed and stood up.

"And if they come in here, I had to use the bathroom bad." I ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

I heard the footsteps came into Sasuke's room. Hopefully they bought it.

"Oh hi Sasuke." I hear my mom greet my boyfriend. "Where's Nari?"

"Oh she had to use the bathroom really bad." Sasuke lies.

"Oh okay." My mom buys it.

I flush the toilet and come out the bathroom. Sasuke and my parents turned to look at me.

"We're leaving, Nari." Tou-san admits as him and mom hug me bye.

I jumpe on the inside but frowned on the out. I didn't ask why they were leaving so early cause I just didn't care.

They hugge Naruto and Aki and made their way out.

I turned to Sasuke who was in the hallway. I smiled and run to him and he picks me up. He swings me around and kisses all over me. This is going I be so fun!


	11. Loving

"Sasuke..." I moaned against him.

We were still in the hallway with me still in his arms in the air.

I pressed my forehead against his. His morning breath could be smelled but I didn't care.

"I really missed you." He whispered in my ear seductively.

I shivered at his voice in my ear.

Sasuke slowly puts me down and grabs my hand. "I'm going to spend the whole day with you." He declared.

"Hey!" I heard Naruto call from his room. "Let's go get some breakfast."

I yank my phone out of my back pocket to check the time. It was 12:10pm.

"It's lunch, dobe." Sasuke says in an annoyed voice.

"Fine! Let's go get LUNCH!" Naruto snapped.

I laughed a little. I kinda missed that.

"I'm in!" I hear Aki yell from Naruto's room.

"Yeah I guess so." Sasuke agrees with them.

"I'm not driving! I drove the whole way hear and my foot is tired!" I complain and lean up against Sasuke.

His broad chest was going in and out as he breathed smoothly.

"Fine. I'll drive." Sasuke says and goes to his room to change and get the keys. He closes the door to change.

I walk over to Naruto who was finished changing. He had on a plain white shirt, sweat pants, and Nike running shoes.

I open my arms wide to him and he enters my embrace. "I missed you."

"Me too." He says all the while smiling.

"Ready?" Sasuke asks and I hear him jingle his keys.

I turn to look at Sasuke. He had on gold basketball shorts, a plain white shirt, and Nike shoes on too.

"You're gonna catch a cold, teme." Naruto warns Sasuke.

Sasuke groans and shrugs his shoulders. "Where we going?"

"Aki and Nari pick." Naruto demands.

I look at Aki who was gleaming. I already know where she wants to go.

"Is there a Waffle House around?" She asks practically jumping.

Sasuke nods. "About ten, twenty minutes away."

"Alright where that's where we're going." Naruto declares as he snatches up his keys to his apartment from the kitchen mantle.

Aki cheers and runs to Naruto for a hug. How lovey dovey can they get?

Sasuke slips his warm hand into my freezing hand and I snap out of my thoughts. He clenches me tight and gave me a smirk. He bends down and whispers in my ear,"Don't eat or drink to much 'cause I'm going to devour you as soon as we get home. I don't care of Naruto and Aki are here. We haven't done it in over a couple of months. Nothing is going to stop me."

I blush at his sudden command. Typical Sasuke. Such a pervert.

I push away from feeling somewhat mad. "As if!"

"Oh?" Sasuke smirks. "As if you can resist me. Remember who's the biggest one in this relationship? I could easily have my way with you at any time." He slips past me and out the door.

I blush even harder thinking how it is true that I cannot resist him. He's Sasuke! Who couldn't?!

I storm toward the door, lock it, and leave the apartment. I run down the stairs and into Sasuke's Volvo. I sat in the passenger's seat while Naruto and Aki sat in the back.

"I meant it." Sasuke whispered to me as he turned on the radio.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing." Sang Coldplay. (Viva la Vida)

"I love this song!" Aki and I perked.

We turn to face each other and we were both gleaming.

Soon the song went off and I pouted.

Sasuke pulled up into a parking place at Waffle House. All of us quickly got out due to the fact that we were all famished.

Naruto opened the door for all of us and slipped in after us.

We sat in the booths far off to the back while everyone sat in the front. We didn't wanna be with them.

The waitor came rather quick. He took our order, took it back to the kitchen, and was back with all our food in under ten minutes.

Before leaving, the waitor handed Aki and I a slip of paper.

We stare at with peculiar looks. Naruto and Sasuke leaned over our shoulders and saw what it was. I could hear their teeth grinding against their others.

"They don't want it." Sasuke hisses at the waitor.

"You don't know that." The waitor barks. "Who knows. Maybe they'll call me on the side."

Naruto literaly growls at the waitor.

"Do you wanna call him?" Sasuke asked as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Uh..." Okay Sasuke is very possessive when it comes to me. Sometimes it gets annoying. But at the same time... I know he loves me. "No. Of course not."

"Now there's your answer get loss." Sasuke barked at the waitor.

The waitor snapped his head away and walked away.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto sighs and stands up.

Naruto and Sasuke whip out their wallets and payed for the food.

We got in the car and drove back to their apartment.

"Sasuke." Naruto calls out to my boyfriend. "Aki and I are going to be out for a while, so we're not going in the apartment. We're just gonna get in my car and go."

I saw Sasuke's beautiful face bright up. "Oh? How long?" He asks with a smirk that freaked me out.

"About five hours." Naruto shrugs. "Could be more."

"Perfect." I heard Sasuke purr.

As I looked at him, a big buldge in his pants caught my eye.

"Perv." I mutter. I put my face in my palm and stare out the window.

Sasuke quickly drove the house. He got out the car as quick he could. "Alright see ya, Naruto, Aki!"

He runs inside as quick he could.

I slowly get out of the car. I sigh and walk up the stairs. "Have fun Aniki and Aki." I yell.

I slowly enter the house. I drop my purse at the door and slip out of my Uggs.

"Sasuke." I call to his name in a low voice.

"In my room." He calls back.

I trudge back to his room and saw him shirtless but still in his golden shorts.

I cant resist him. 


	12. What the hell

Sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy! I have to stay after school everyday! But Thanksgiving break is next week so I will try to update a lot then!

Nari's POV

I shivered against Sasuke's bare chest as he lightly kissed me on my lips.

His rough hands roamed my body in a soft way. "Mmm." I moaned as he relieved me of my shirt and bra.

Then the doorbell rang.

Sasuke groaned ignoring it. "Its okay." But it didn't really work for me.

"Sasuke!" I yell as the doorbell was getting so annoying.

"Look! I said it was okay!" He snaps as he harshly kissed my lips. My eyes popped and suddenly I wanted to push him away.

"Sasuke..." I moaned as his lips left mine. The doorbell had finally stopped ringing. "You must be really horny, huh?"

Sasuke only smiled before diving for the rest of my body.

HOURS LATER:

I opened my eyes after falling asleep from having sex with Sasuke. I groan at the terrible pain in my lower back. I wanted to scream. It never usually hurts this bad. Then again Sasuke never really was this merciless.

I lied wide awake staring at the ceiling. I had to go pee so friggin' bad. I touch Sasuke's soft cheek softly before jabbed him with my index finger. "Wake up! I have to go pee!"

"So? Go yourself!" Sasuke hissed and rolled onto his side not paying any attention to me.

"I can't move." I complain slightly.

"Well pee in the bed." Sasuke proposes.

I shook my head vigorously. "That's gross! Please Sasuke! I really have to go!"

"Obviously not that bad." Sasuke mutters before getting up out of the bed. He strides over to me and pickes me up.

He heads over to the bathroom that was in his room. He flicked on the light and sat me down on the toliet. He began to walk away but I stopped him with a cry of pain I had let out when he plopped me down on the toliet. He turned toward me feeling sorry for me. I dunno why. It was him that caused this to happen.

"Leave! I'll get off myself!" I snap towards the door. "Its embarasisng for you to be I'm here!"

"Oh yeah sure." Sasuke chuckled to himself before leaving to do whatever.

I did my business before facing the pain and getting up. I wash my hands and stagger out of the bathroom.

I head to the kitchen where I heard Sasuke messing around with something in the kitchen.

"Whatcha want for lunch?" He asked turning toward me.

I hopped onto the countertop and thought for a second. "Can we have Chinese?" I asked in a very innocent voice.

He smiled before saying, "Sure. We gotta go get it though so go get a shower and get changed."

I scruied to the back and did as I was told. I quickly got a shower and got dress. I had on a denim shirt with splattered bleach spots, denim skinny jeans and black UGGS.

"Ready?" Sasuke asks taking my hand and squeezing it.

I nod. "Wait. Aren't you gonna get a shower?"

Sasuke shook his head. " I took one while you were sleeping so cutely." He laughed before grabbing his keys. He walked out the door and I followed.

"Wanna walk or drive?" Sasuke asks a stupid question.

"Drive! Its cold out. Mostly cause I wanna drive my car."

Sasuke almost died laughing after I said that. "That's right. You are sixteen, aren't you. Lemme see you drive." He laughed again.

"What the hell is so funny? I got a high score on my drivers test!" I search through my purse as if my life depended on it. I grabbed my Volvo keys and unlocked the door.

"Your parents got you a luxury car?" Sasuke asks still laughing.

"Whatever!" I slide into the driver's seat as Sasuke got into the passenger's seat.

I pulled out of my parking space and drove to the Chinese resturant. As we drove Sasuke placed an order for our food. The only thing I got was the house fried rice which I always got.

As we waited inside the restaurant, Sasuke and I got "looks" from the girls and guys on the campus. Either their eyes were on me that said 'she's cute' or 'she's a bitch. Why the hell is she with Sasuke?' Sometimes it was toward Sasuke and they either said 'man Sasuke always gets the cute girls' or 'major dick'.

Sasuke and I sat down on the comfty bench right in front of the check out. I lie down in his lap feeling tired.

"Tired?" Sasuke asks before rubbing my almost red hair like my moms.

I nod.

Sasuke and I began talking but was rudely interrupted by a girl who knew Sasuke. She sat down next to him and pecked him on the cheek.

Okay, what. The. Hell? 


End file.
